


Everlasting Memories

by wenjoyspark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, MekaMechanic, Memory Loss, Post-Coma, angst is my middle name ladies, mekanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenjoyspark/pseuds/wenjoyspark
Summary: The Omnic Crisis had officially ended and the Agents of Overwatch were finally able to bring an end to Talon and their war crimes. Casualties were inevitable, but the team was able to save the world one last time.The last thing Hana could remember was joining South Korea's MEKA program; she could remember her team, she could remember Dae Hyun, and she could remember how many Omnics she'd taken down alongside them to protect her nation.Many things were hazy, but one thing was certain: she definitely couldn't recall was who the auburn-haired beauty sitting in her hospital room was, let alone why she was there in the first place.





	Everlasting Memories

Hana blinked; oddly enough, a strange warmth resided in her gut when she looked at the beautiful girl kneeling before her. “Do I know you?” she asked, wordlessly admiring how toned this girl’s arms were.

The redhead’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, her touch against Hana’s hands still ever so gentle. “You don’t remember me, do you?” said the girl softly, the devastation in her voice ever so prominent.

Hana stared at her blankly, feeling a little guilty for not knowing who this very tall, but beautiful woman was. “I’m sorry, I really don’t. Who are you?”

The girl blinked back her tears, clearing her throat as she put her arms around Hana to help her stand. “Brigitte Lindholm,” she answered after a brief pause. “I’m… I’m your girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes! so this is my first mekanic/mekamechanic fic, and i've been meaning to post this for a while, but after d.va's short was released yesterday, i couldn't wait any longer *sweats*


End file.
